The Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Program contains extensively curated antibody and T cell epitope information from the published literature and NIAID epitope discovery contractors, as well as tools to predict antibody and T cell epitopes or visualization/mapping of epitopes onto known protein structures. Over 20,500 references have been curated into the IEDB, which includes autoimmune disease such as lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, type 1 diabetes, multiple sclerosis, and myathenia gravis. In addition, the IEDB hosts a series of epitope analysis tools.